carolinaclan_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrine
Citrine is a cream tabby molly with yellow-green eyes. History Palekit was born to two average PoplarClan warriors and was the smallest out of her siblings. Growing up she'd always been closer to her mother while Foxstorm took more attention in her bigger and stronger siblings. When she got older she took to leaving camp to explore as an apprentice, sniffing around for anything she could find but beyond a few critters, she never came across anything too interesting. Though her eyes flitted over to twolegplace on more than one occasion. She became a warrior with her littermates but didn't seem to hold their same excitement for the ceremony. But she liked the freedom it gave her. With a warrior name, she could do what she'd always thought of - exploring beyond the border. She walked into twolegplace, looking down at the kittypets in their yards. How peaceful they all seemed. She did this for moons, slightly jealous at how happy they seemed, how easy their lives were. While in the forest cats fought tooth and claw all the time over scraps. There was one kittypet she took to watching more than the others, one that explored out of his yard. When he neared the PoplarClan border she leaped down from a branch and confronted him, surprised that the cat didn't seem all that afraid of her. Not that that had been her intention anyway. She asked him what it was like to be a kittypet while he asked her what it was like being a wild cat. She told him it was harsh, admitting it was something she wasn't sure if she ever truly wanted. After that she'd go to visit him regularly, chatting and roaming the shadows of twolegplace. One day, after being fed up with being sick constantly she went to the medicine cat and learned she was expecting. After visiting Viktor once more, she decided she would give birth to the kit in PoplarClan and make her decision on staying or going after that. When she gave birth to Ryekit, she tried to love him but something in her never clicked. It only got worse as the kit grew, though he was quiet he had the thoughts and hopes of a Clan cat. Hopes that Palewing had never grasped. When he became an apprentice, she decided she was truly no longer needed and left. With her ears pinned back as her father and littermates yowled at her, she ran back to twolegplace. Back to Viktor. Personality Palewing had always been a more private molly, never the sociable sort. She mostly liked to stay in her own world, her own thoughts. She wasn't as strict as her clanmates and never fit the "noble" personality that her parents tried to push on her on her youth. She cared more for herself than that of the Clan. Not that she is a cruel cat but selfish would be one way to describe her. Relationships Viktor Foxstorm Pearnose and Nettleface Ryepaw Trivia * Citrine looks very similar to her mother in terms of face and body. * Citrine sounds like Bonnie Raitt Character Art Citrine Kittypet.png|Kittypet Version Kin Mate: * Viktor: Living Son: ''' * Ryepaw: Living '''Mother: * Morningwhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: * Foxstorm: Living Sister: * Nettleface: Living Brother: * Pearnose: Living Category:Outside the Clans Category:Kittypets